A Bloody Night To Remember
by HoneyLew
Summary: 2.21 AU- Jughead takes a path through the woods on his way to sacrifice himself to the Ghoulies, only to regret it. There was something dark in those woods and Jughead finds his life changed forever. Werewolf Jughead.
1. Chapter 1

Trudging through the woods towards what will most likely be his death, the young gang member kept his steady pace. His mind was racing, hundreds of thoughts flashing in his head, but one goal in mind, this has to be worth it, this has to end the bloodshed. His friend was gone, his dad said so, the Serpents are riled up and ready to jump into a fight they were out number and out powered in. The town itself was on the verge of complete hell with the townspeople rioting. He just wanted the violence to stop, even if it was for one day. The young Jones was to meet up with the Ghoulies, hand himself over like a sacrifice to the violent bunch and it would be over. On his way he decided to take the back way through the woods just make sure he wasn't being followed by anyone, it added a few minutes to walk but at least he had the peace of mind that no else would be involved in what he was about to do. He was already pretty close to where the Ghoulies were currently camping out, but he wasn't close enough to be noticed approaching; at least he didn't believe he was.

The crunch of the undergrowth near him said otherwise. The dark haired teenager stopped in his tracks, if the Ghoulies already found him, he might as well let them lead him back to their camp. Turning his head to the sound of the noise, he looked around, hoping to see a human figure approaching him. However, he suddenly felt frozen with fear, something was wrong, and his whole body was screaming at him to run away and hide but he couldn't move a muscle. Inwardly he tried to reason with himself, he was just scared because he was walking to his probable death, that's all. Yet he could not shake the terrifying feelings that chilled him to the bone. He let his eyes adjust and try to focus on where the noise was coming from, he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. But not a sound could be heard around him, not even the sound of crickets, everything was silent. It was unsettling, like every living creature nearby had fled in fear of some great predator that topped even man in the food chain.

As he stood there, he trembled, his body shook as he finally saw some other form of life in these woods but him and it terrified him. A shadowy figure in the near distance, it was huge, and from where it was crouched down, it already looked larger than a bear. In seconds it rises up, but to the shaken adolescent it seemed to take hours, as if it was slowly sizing him up for a meal. The teenagers eyes locked gazes with the creature, terrified blueish-green eyes met a savage inhuman yellow. Those eyes were a good eight feet off the ground as this beast stood, towering over the boy. Ears on the creature perked up, a low growl was being made, sharp teeth glistened as black lips pulled back to show canine fangs. The teenager's mind raced as he tried to comprehend what was in front of him. It was impossible, these creatures did not exist, it was just a fantasy. A classic horror movie beast and Halloween costume, not reality. He never really thought these creatures were scary anyways, with the fake fur, rubber skin, and make up used to create the beasts on the screen, it did not have a means to strike fear into him; but this is different. This was real and all those costumes and cgi works were nothing compared to what was in front of him. To what was watching his every move, every breath that he struggled to breathe under its terrifying vigle. This can't be real, he thought, trying to reason with himself that he was just imagining things, that there was nothing there. Just his mind playing tricks on him, but nowhere can he place why he would be imagining up a beast such as this, sure he was on his way to his probable demise, but this in no way had any correlation to gang wars or the violent affairs of this backwater town.

His thoughts were cut off, the creature made its move, preparing to lunge forward. Suddenly, his body would listen to him again, and he turned on his heels and ran.

Not that it did him any good, the chase seemed to encourage the beast. He was the rabbit being chased by the big bad wolf. He was no match for this thing. His legs carried him as fast as the adrenaline in his pumping veins would allow for his body to run. But the beast was on his tail, hot in pursuit. Honestly he didn't think he made it that far from where the chase began, he found himself tripping over fallen branches, as he fell, strong human like hands pushed him down harder. Claws wrapping around his ankles, as he shifted his body to meet his demise, those glowing yellow eyes, lying on his back as a blood curdling scream tore past his lips.

Pain was all that was next. Claws and fangs, his clothes were being tore like tin foil. His flesh being ripped into, bitten, chewed, torn apart. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't scream, he couldn't do anything but lie there on the ground as he was mauled by this wild creature, this inhuman beast. Soon enough, there was a blessing. His body became numb, blood loss most likely. His vision blurred as well, the beast he was staring at, the thing that was ripping him to shreds was now a black blur above him, not that it mattered when he finally lost all consciousness only seconds later, glazed eyes looking up towards the sky.

A blonde woman by the name of Penny Peabody liked to consider herself a pretty patient person. However, the son of the man she hated with a passion definitely pushed her to the brink. Every action the boy took got on her nerves and right now he was pushing his luck. He was minutes late already, and the other Ghoulies were starting to get restless. As was she, the Hispanic man come to her demanding to know where the little Serpent brat was, as if she knew. All the Ghoulies were silently watching them, waiting for the fight to happen; be it verbal or physical, however a scream from within the woods broke the silence. The scream sounded male, quickly Penny took the lead. Heading towards where the sound admitted from. It was a small distance from the camp, but still far enough that they wouldn't notice someone coming down that path. Some of the gang members used a flashlight for light, some used their phones, the dramatic ones even used a lit torch. Regardless of the light, the slaughter movie scene they found looked down right gruesome no matter what lighting.

The Ghoulies leaders inspected the scene closer, the other members lighting around them. Penny crouched down by the body's head, despite the blood, she can tell who it is. Not that she can tell if his head was still attached to his body, everything from below his chin was a bloody mess. Even his eyes looked glazed over with pain, staring off into nothing as a small trail of blood leaked from the corners of his mouth. She could hear the Ghoulies around her, some pushing to get a look, others taking pictures on their phones, some gagged at the sight and stumbled away. "What do we do? He's all fucked up." The Hispanic asked her, not wanting to make the call of action himself. "Obviously we do nothing Malachi. We'll leave the body, move camp, and let the Serpents find their precious Serpent brat themselves." She relied, gently she closed the boy's eyes, then while standing, give the boy's arm a look. She can't even tell if the tattoo was there anymore among the shredded skin. "This is an animal attack, we can't be blamed for his death." Inwardly she was bubbling with joy, it would take a miracle to survive this, Jughead Jones was as good as dead if he wasn't already. F.P Jones would be destroyed that his only son was gone and he'll be so torn up with grief, the Southside Serpents would be without strong leadership for some time. Enough time for them to break apart at the seams. It was disappointing they didn't get to beat the shit out of the boy like they planned, either way he was out of the picture; and if by some miracle he did live to see another day, he would be out of commission for a long time. The only concerning thing right now was high tailing it out of there before whatever tore up the boy came back. "Let's go." The woman said before turning heel. The crowd following behind as she made her way through the woods.

Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Second was in a state of panic, cursing his son up and down for doing something so stupid. He would swear to God almighty that boy was the sole cause of his grey hairs, and he would probably have a full head a grey before that boy even hit twenty years of age. If he made it to twenty, if F.P could find him. In front of the other Serpents, he held a somewhat calm demeanor, obviously panicked, but no one could blame him for that. His boy went walking straight to his death at the hands of Penny Peabody and her Ghoulies. His boy's friends were panicked, already stressed out about what happened to their other friend and fellow Serpent Fangs. Now this, Jughead and his selfless self sacrifice.

When he finally made it to where the Ghoulies were supposedly camping out, it was empty. "Jughead!" He called as he began to search around, rushing about looking for any sign of his son.

That's when he finally found him, and suddenly F.P's whole world felt like it shattered. Lying there on grass that was wet with his son's own blood. Still like a corpse, unmoving it felt so unreal. Like that torn up body wasn't real. It was something out of one of those horror movies Jughead demanded be watched during Halloween time when he was younger. The gorey way his boy's body looked like it went through a wood chipper. His clothes, his Serpent jacket, tore up, torn part like his flesh. His shoulders and chest, the worst of the mess, so bloody. F.P could swear he can see his boy's internal organs. His arms a myriad of large claw marks, one slicing through what once was probably Jughead's tattoo. The malice mess stopped around the boy's hips, only some claw marks leading down his legs, it was nothing compared to the upper parts of his body, but his ankles seems riddled with blood too. The man couldn't breathe, his son, his pride and joy, even if he didn't show it all the time, his boy was his world and now he was a bloody mess at his feet.

Gently, he crouched down, gathered his son in his arms, holding him as if he was made of glass, cradling him as if he was just born. He didn't know when the tears started streaming down his face, but that didn't stop him from keeping a steady pace so he didn't make any injuries worse, heading for the clearing where his boy's friends were waiting for them.

The collective gasp from the teenagers was chilling, their stunned silence, shocked faces, their eyes locked on the boy in his arms, blurring with tears. "We have to get to the hospital." The man choked out past his own tears. He didn't have time to waste, his son's life was on the line.

* * *

**No beta read we die like men, no bughead, i like it but i prefer my aroace Jughead. Will focus on family and friendship mainly, this is an AU so somethings in the show didn't happen in this universe. Let me know what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Doctors, nurses, surgeons; F.P Jones watches the constant shuffle of medical professionals going in and out of the surgical room his son was currently fighting for his life in. He went back in forth from nervous pacing in the hallway to nervously sitting in a hallway chair, shaking his leg out of habit while he held his head in his hands praying to any great being out there that his son wouldn't die on the surgery table. The hours ran late into the night since Jughead was brought to the hospital by the panicked group of Serpents; even now hours into the morning and there was still no word from the medical staff on his son's condition. Thank God for Fred Andrews, so far he's been acting as F.P's rock. He calmed him down just enough for him to take control of the Serpents before the gang acted out irrationally. The young ones especially, who were already riled up and ready for any form of action. The only thing that kept them from going after the Ghoulies was the need to know if Jughead was going to live or not. Yet there was still no word, and the riot night ended with the Ghoulies trashing so much after the Serpents didn't show for the fight; instead the Southside Serpents gathered in the Whyte Wyrm waiting for the same news he is waiting for after seeing what had become of Jughead. The Ghoulies wasted no time posting the pictures they took of his boy around Riverdale trying to make a mockery of him.

F.P stopped his pacing when he saw the familiar group of teenagers coming his way. All of them looked worse for wear, bags under their eyes, some clearly been crying. Betty and Archie look like they seen a ghost with how pale they are.

"Any word yet?" Betty weakly asked, her voice was a little rough, probably because of her crying. "None, I tried asking a nurse earlier but she just said she'll tell me when she finds out. That was hours ago." The man replied.

" That's a good thing though, right? That means Jughead is alive or they would have told you otherwise." Archie tried reason, "We just gotta keep waiting." The red head patted F.P on the shoulder. "Just you wait, soon the doctors will tell us Jughead will be fine and we'll be back to causing you and my dad panic attacks because of the trouble we keep getting in too." Archie jokes, trying to reassure the worried father. "Oh after last night, that boy will be lucky if he ain't grounded till he graduates." F.P smiled at the group of teenagers, causing some much needed laughs in such a gloomy situation. The boys even joking about having sneaking Jughead out if under house arrest. They stayed there for another two hours, the teens entertaining themselves by making F.P and Archie recount stories from the red head's and Jughead childhood. They all grew quiet when Jughead's father was finally approached by someone. "Excuse me, Mr. Jones?" An elderly nurse asks, breaking the group from their conversation, "May I speak with you in private please? Just this way in the other room." F.P let out a heavy breath before replying "Yes, ma'am." And bidding the teens farewell to follow the nurse to a more private area. The teens stayed behind, watching the two adults disappear down the hallway.

"Do you think it's bad news? She would have told all of us if it was good news right?" The pink hair Serpent said, tightening the grip of her hand that tangled with her red headed girlfriend. "It's good news, I'm calling it now, and when have I ever been wrong about things like this? Plus hospitals have a privacy policy, they can only discuss important things with immediate family." Cheryl replied while lightly kissing Toni on the brow to comfort her.

" Lets go get some food, we can bring back something too, he's been here all night and probably hasn't eaten anything." Betty spoke up, "I think he will be with the hospital staff for a while, we can bring him something from Pop's, he's Jughead's dad, he has to love Pop's too."

The other teens nodded in agreement, finally taking their leave from the hospital hallways as well, hoping to return to good news on their injured friend.

F.P sat in silence, trying to take in all that was said to him. All those medical words and hospital talk. It meant nothing to him really, all that mattered was his boy was alive in a stable condition, he was wrapped up like a mummy, wouldn't be able to move for a while, still hasn't regained consciousness, even if he did, Jughead would be to hopped up on painkillers to make a lick of sense. But he was alive and that was enough for F.P, it really was, for the majority of the night he thought he was going to lose his son. The doctor and nurse explained to him all the stitches, the blood transfusions, how his boy would need physical therapy and speech therapy too if the cuts on his throat did as much damage as they fear it did. The concerned father didn't think it could get worse till the doctor started talking about how Jughead wouldn't be able to eat certain foods during his recovery, F.P didn't know how he would handle having to tell his son no to eating, one of his boy's favorite activities. What was also concerning was the police trying to get involved. After all the riots last night and their concern was an animal attack victim, of course they were just trying to use his boy as a distraction. Sending an officer over to ask questions, like what animal and if it was one or more, as if he would know. Even the doctors couldn't determine what type of bite marks littered his son's body, they were calling in a specialist. F.P ended up telling them to come back after the specialist saw Jughead, he was honestly too tired to try fighting with the officer like he normally would.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, he was allowed to see his son. He was in a private room towards the back of the hospital, he looked so small, lying on that white bed. There were so many machines surrounding him, beeping, monitoring, keeping him alive. Jughead looked so pale, wrapped up tight in those bandages, from his neck down his chest, covering both his arms to his wrists. F.P new there was more bandages he wasn't currently seeing because of the blanket that his son was tucked under. He could hardly see his boy's face under the tubes that was shoved up his nose and down his mouth. Quietly, F.P took a seat next to the bed, gently resting his hand over his son's. "Hey Jug, you gotta stop putting yourself in these situations. One of these days, boy I swear you're going to give your old man a heart attack." F.P listened to the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor for a moment, took a deep breath and began talking again. " You nearly scared me to death, Betty called saying you spoke all cryptic with her, I knew you would try to do something crazy. When I found you, I never want to see you like that again Jug." The man sat there, letting the medical equipment fill the silence. With his free hand he covered his face, he leaned forward in the seat closer to his son. " Your friends, the Serpents, everyone is worried sick about you Jughead."

There he sat for some time, giving himself the much needed time to process everything that's happened. Giving himself the much needed time with his son before he opens the floodgates for his boy's friends and fellow Serpents to come see him. After half an hour, he took out his phone, gave his ex-wife a call again, like he expected she didn't pick up for him, she answered for the hospital just not him. He left her a brief message telling her what the doctor told him. After the attempt to contact Jughead's mother, he texted Fred and his son letting them know about Jughead and what room to say next time they came to visit. Then he contacted his most trusted Serpent friends, he knew that they would spread the word of Jughead's current condition without any more questions asked. With a heavy sigh he put his phone away and returned to his previous position at Jughead's side.

Within twenty minutes the man could hear the loud party of teenagers making their way through the hallway, they were excited, he could tell by the staff yelling at them not to run in the hallway. Soon Jughead's athletic red headed friend come charging through the door of the room with a tall Serpent teen. Both panting as if they were racing to see who could get to the room first. Honestly the older gang member wouldn't be surprised if the two teenage boys got in some petty argument about who could reach the room first then proceeded to racing down the hospital hallways to beat the other. Both boys wasted no time entering the room either, the redhead coming to Jughead's side; the opposite form where he was sitting, while the Serpent held the door open for the rest of the group of teens and Fred Andrews. They slowly filed in, positioning themselves closer to the walls then at the boy in the hospital bed. Given how the room wasn't large and a lot of space was taken up by said boy and the machines keeping him stable, it helped to make space for everyone in the room by staying near the walls. Not that seeing their friend in such a state really helped the teenagers feel better, they were relieved he was alive, but they just couldn't believe he was so hurt. "What did the doctors say?" Archie asked.

"He won't be waking up anytime soon and he won't be doing much physical activity when he does." The older Jones replied, "Said he has a long recovery ahead of him, he'll need a miracle to be back on his feet anytime soon."

Sweet Pea crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the shut door, not taking his eyes off the injured Serpent and asked " Did they say what attacked him? Everyone saw the pictures the Ghoulies posted around town. Even the senior hunters on the street can't tell what attacked him from the bite marks."

F.P shook his head, "Their calling in a specialist to look him over. We won't know till later this week." Looking up at the teenagers, the man put on a serious face, one that screamed 'don't you dare try it'. "Now listen here, all of you. I don't want any of you going off into the woods looking for whatever attacked Jughead. It's too dangerous and we don't even know what it was yet."

Already the boys tried to argue, however Archie's father quickly cut them off, supporting F.P's words "Don't even argue boys, the answer is no. We don't need anyone else getting attack by whatever is out there. Let the town hunters deal with it when we find out what it is."

Betty spoke up in agreement, "Come on guys, Jug needs us right now. We need to be ready to help him recover when he wakes up. You can go on your monster hunt when Jughead tells you what attacked him." That seemed to cause the boys to calm down a bit, the fight seemingly dying down. Even if Sweet Pea and Archie shared the same expression annoyance. They all stayed there for a while, the girls pooling around the bed. Cheryl commenting on how strange it was to see Jughead without his crown beanie, causing Betty to give a little chuckle. The boys keeping near the wall, not really knowing how they were supposed to act knowing they couldn't do anything to help their friend. F.P and Fred stayed near the doorway, F.P sharing what he was told by the doctors and his concerns with his oldest friend. Finally when it began to get dark outside and nurse came by to inform the group that visiting hours where almost over and only F.P could stay longer given he was the only one biologically related to the patient. With clear distaste at the idea of leaving so soon, the teenagers stayed till the very last minute they were allowed too. This cycle repeated itself for a few days. F.P being at his son's side as often as he could, even after regaining control of the Southside Serpents, he tried his best to be at the hospital with his son. His boy's friends coming and going. Visiting often and talking to the still unconscious boy. Making jokes or filling him in on what's been happening while he's been sleeping. Doctors say any day now Jughead should wake up, should his body allows it. The worried father just hoped it was soon.

It was nearing a week since Jughead's attack, once again F.P was sitting by his side earlier in the morning. The man just listened to the sound of the monitors again, he finds himself doing this often. It was reassuring in the silence of the room that his boy was alive despite how unmoving his is lying on the bed. The father's eyes widen when he suddenly heard the heart monitor pick up speed, looking up he can see Jughead's face scrunched in discomfort and his fingers twitched a little. F.P sat up straighter, this was the most movement he seen from his boy since he was allowed to see him. The joy was short lived as Jughead shot up to a sitting position and let out a blood curdling scream, one filled to the brim with fear. Fearfully the teenager looked around the room, paranoid that something was there. Hopping into action the boy's father tried to calm him down. "Jughead, your safe! Nothing here will hurt you boy, I'm here!" He called out to his frightened son. The young Serpent seemed to have gotten the message, a sob escaping past his lips as hot tears streamed down his face. He tried to speak but found no words would come out. F.P moved closer to his son, who's hands grabbed onto his shirt, as if he were a life line. Clinging to him tightly; the man was also too scared to wrap his boy in his arms, he did anyways. Letting his son sob into his chest, the heart monitor calming a bit as he did. "Shh, Jug, its ok now, your gonna be just fine." The man whispered to his son, he could feel his boy shaking in his arms.

In moments the door to the room was hastily opened, hospital staff rushing in the room. "Sir we need you to leave." A nurse said, apparently Jughead did not like that idea because he tightened the grip he had on his father. Mouthing no as he shook his head. Looking at him again, F.P can see why the medical staff needed him to leave, Jughead pulled some of his stitches and was currently bleeding around his arms, chest, and neck. One of the doctors come closer, preparing a needle and sticking it in the frightened teen's IV. Slowly, F.P could feel Jughead fall limp in his arms, going unconscious once again. The nurses help him move his boy back to a lying position before helping him out the room. In the hallway, he looked down at himself, his son's blood staining his shirt from Jug's torn stitches. But that wasn't that haunting part, what scared him was just how scared Jughead was. How he clung to him, Jughead was never really one to show so much emotion, he was never one to openly cry. Whatever happened, whatever hurt his boy, it must have been terrible to leave him in such a state.

* * *

**let me know what you think, my goal is to slowly add more supernatural elements I'm trying to keep them subtle , maybe even Sabrina the teenage witch later on**


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed since Jughead first rejoined the world of the living. Not that the boy could really tell, he's been to hopped up on painkillers and whatever else the doctors have pumping through his veins to deduct what was in front of him. Seeing the normally sober teenager drugged up was quite the sight. Constantly would he press the nurse call light that was built into the hospital bed, so often in fact that the regular staff knew to ignore it and instead just check in on him at random. Even nurses who were not assigned to him peaked in to make sure he was well.

He was also surprisingly clingy, especially towards his father. Often someone will come in the hospital room to see the injured boy with a tight grip on F.P's arm or clenching his hand like his life depended on it. Even when his friends would come to visit him he would reach for them and pull them closer to his side. Not that he could tell who it was he was pulling in closer. It made for some good stories, especially when the drugged up teen got a hold of his red headed friend's varsity jacket. He refused to give it back, Archie wanting to get his jacket back took Sweet Pea's leather jacket as an exchange item, switching it for his. No one really knows how Jughead ended up with both Archie and Sweet Pea's jacket as well as his dad's, one of Toni's bandannas, and two extra blankets. If asked how Jughead would just mumble something to himself, even if his voice was rough and one had to listen in closely to even make out any form of words that left the teen's lips. Then he would snuggle deeper into the pile of blankets and jackets he made for himself on the hospital bed.

F.P was grateful, according to the doctors Jughead was healing just fine. In fact, his injuries were healing much faster than expected. He was told if his boy's body kept fixing itself up at the rate it's going at now Jughead would be out of the hospital in a months time, maybe even sooner. Looks like Jughead got that miracle he needed. Not that the boy viewed it that way. As the days passed, the healthcare providers waved him off the strong medication. He soon became more aware of the world, of those around him, and of how he wasn't allowed to eat whatever he wanted. Needless to say he was not a happy camper. Let it be said Jughead Jones was not above using the puppy dog eyes to try swaying people into giving him food. Eventually F.P had to put his foot down and make it a rule for anyone visiting his son can not bring food with them, all food was to be eaten before entering the room to keep from being influenced by the bed ridden teenager. F.P being one of the guilty parties of succumbing to Jughead silent begging for something other than hospital food needed to address the issue some how. The problem was not that the boy didn't eat the hospital food, he cleared the plate with no issue. No, the boy was a bottomless pit who was not used to having his food in monitored portions. A bag of chips that said family size was like the serving size of one for him. Something the staff made note of, given that he ate so much and still remained skinny as a twig. F.P will take the doctor's word for it. Jughead was a growing boy and growing boys need to eat.

F.P was in his usual spot at Jughead's bedside. His boy has been moody all morning since waking up, thankfully he looked like he was about to fall back into some much needed and welcomed sleep. As Jughead began to doze off, the primary doctor looking after Jughead came in with a professionally dressed women close behind. As he stood up, F.P allowed the doctor to give the introductions among the adults. The animal specialist had finally arrived to look over Jughead's bite marks. "I reviewed the photos given to me from the night of your son's attack," She stated "I believe seeing the wounds in person would be very helpful in determining the animal that attack your son then a few photos. Would that be alright with you Mr. Jones?" She inquired. The father thought for a moment before nodding, "That's fine by me, but I'm warning you he's been moody since breakfast." The woman gave a slight laugh, brushing off the man's comment as a joke.

Sadly it was not, Jughead was not happy in fact he was furious that people were touching him. First the doctor had moved him, forcing him to a sitting position. This snapped the boy out of his sleepy haze to a slightly awake and panicked haze. Now tired and grouchy about being up, he kept jerking his arm away from the doctor who was trying to unwrap the bandages that covered his arm. Slightly annoyed the doctor firmly held Jughead's wrist to undo the wrappings. This action just agitated the teen more. As the doctor showed the stitched up bite and claw marks, Jughead tugged on his arm trying to get it out of the older man's grip. Even grabbing the doctor's hand and trying to force it off of him. Seeing his son looked ready to throw a punch, F.P quickly pushed himself between Jughead and the animal specialist at the bedside. Not even a moment later F.P could feel the strong impact of a fist against the side of his face. Knocking him back, tumbling straight to the ground. The doctor and specialist rushing to the downed man's side, helping him back to his feet. It seemed like Jughead released who it was he just struck down because he was reaching for his father, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"Looks like you been workin' on that right hook of yours." The older Jones chuckled, patting his son on the shoulder "Lets try keeping the fist from flyin alright?"

The teary eyed teen just nodded before wrapping his arms around his father's closest arm and burying his face in his father's shoulder. F.P let out a soft sigh as he wrapped his other arm around his boy and patted his back. The man ignored the throbbing pain in the side of his face was in to comfort his son. From the corner of his eye, F.P could see the other adults exchanging words before the doctor poked his head out the room and called for a CNA to bring an ice pack to the room. The women took out a little note pad and jotted down some notes, she quickly thanked F.P before taking her leave. Promising to get back to them after consulting some of her peers about Jughead's case. The doctor placed ice pack given to him by the CNA on a nearby table. As F.P held Jughead, he kept him distracted enough for the doctor to redress his boy's arm. After the arm was dressed the medical professional bid them well, saying he would be back within the hour.

When the pair was finally alone in the room, Jughead reached for the ice pack. He looked up at his father as he took the pack off the table and held it up to his father's eye. F.P could tell that Jughead was trying to say something by the movement of the teens mouth, but it was hard to make out just what he was saying. His boy hasn't spoken much the last few days. Listening in closely, the man could barely make out Jughead saying he was sorry. It broke his heart that his boy struggled to speak and that he hurting inside for throwing a punch at him.

"Jug, I'm fine, you don't have to worry about it," F.P started, "You didn't even hit me hard." He joked. Trying to assure the boy that he was fine. Even if he knew it was a lie. Jughead had some hidden strength in him. That was by far one of the hardest hits, if not the hardest hit he has taken in his life. The older Jones could tell by the throbbing pain and beginning of the swelling on his face he was going to have a nasty black eye.

"Hurts?" The teenager barely managed to whisper, his throat felt dry and sore, every syllable he formed caused a throb of pain. F.P shook his head in response, tightening his grip around his son. "Told you I was Fine Jug, I maybe old but I'm still in fighting shape. One little hit won't take me out." Jughead stared at him for a moment or so before nodding, letting his father take hold of the ice pack from him. F.P helped his son lie back on the bed stayed with him at the bedside. Every time F.P tried to put the ice pack down, Jughead would weakly move his hand to move it back to his father's face. Internally the man gave up and kept the cooling pack to his face to rid his son of worry. Eventually Jughead dozed off again like he did before the doctor and animal specialist came. When the teenager was finally asleep, F.P tucked him to the bed, placing his Serpent jacket over Jughead's chest and taking his leave. Heading out to the Whyte Wyrm were the gang leader was sure there was Serpents waiting to hear the latest news on how the little snake prince was holding up. Walking through the doors of the Serpents hang out, all commotion stopped, and all eyes fell to the king. Some stood up, ready to fight after finally taking in the nasty swelling and forming bruise on F.P's face. "Who the hell did that?" One of the seasoned members of the Serpents asked. No one expected F.P's answer to be Jughead. "Boy has a surprisingly strong punch and wasn't too happy to be woken up." He added before heading further into the building, taking his normal seat. Other Serpents gathered around to hear what the leader had to say, especially the younger Serpents. The man let out a breath of relief before filling in the rest of the gang on his son's progress. "Doctors said if he keeps healing like he is now, he should be out by the end of the mouth. Amazes them how fast he's getting better too." This brought relief to many of the Serpents, many of them feared the worst would befall the boy.

Jughead was having a pretty productive week. After the whole giving his dad a black eye indecent, even if his dad has told him everyday the past week that he was fine and everything was fine and he did not have to worry, the teen focused on getting better. Moving when the nurse told him to, even if it was just stretching his legs in bed or lifting his arms. So he gained strength back in his limbs. Enough to start walking again. Granted he had to use a hospital walker to aid him in moving around, it was still better then bed pans or relying on someone to help him limp over to the bathroom. Now he had the freedom to move about on his own and he was loving it. Especially in his current position. Archie, Betty, and Veronica were all visiting him. Giving that he just woke up as they walked in, he could wash his face without them having to support one of his sides to keep him up. He learned to appreciate the little things in life, that's for sure. His friends were pretty happy too. Happy he was up, happy he was moving around, happy he was getting better, happy he was alive. He could tell by the looks on their faces when they thought he wasn't paying attention. They were glad, even though they sometimes shared a look of concern when he seemed to be in pain, he could tell when he did things on his own they were glad he was getting back on his own two feet.

He left the bathroom door wide open, all he was doing was washing his face so it's not like he needed privacy from his friends to do that. He could hear them chatter from the bathroom. Honestly he was so grateful it was attached to the hospital room. Archie was telling him some story from the edge of the bed where he was waiting for the hospitalized teen return to his bed. The girls at across from each other, one on each side of his bed in the guest chairs. Veronica moving things around on the table by her, Betty looking to scared to touch a thing in fear it may somehow cause Jughead damage. Neither girl looked to be paying Archie any mind as he continued to talk about Vegas burying some of the redhead's socks in the backyard of his house. Smiling at the thought of the dog's antics and Archie finding out by tripping on a freshly dug hole, Jughead looked up into the mirror from the sink.

His smile dropped. His shaking hands gripped the side of the sink hard, hard enough to crack the porcelain. His eyes widened in pure shock as fear flooded every part of his body. Right there in the mirror, where he should be standing, was the beast that ripped him to shreds. His body stiffened, he felt like he couldn't move a muscle. Just like in the woods. Suddenly the creature snapped forwards, fangs open, letting out an inhuman rawr that filled his ears. A scream ripped past Jughead's lips as he jumped back, crashing into the hospital wall as he wailed. Falling to the floor, cowering in fear as he drew his legs to his chest. He wrapped his arms around himself as another scream passed though his throat.

He was shaking when he saw red. Red hair and strong arms wrapping him up in a tight embrace before letting him go and holding him at a safe distance. He could hear Veronica scream for the hospital staff, Betty taking a side by Archie right next to him. Calming words from both teens as they spoke to him. Not that he could really process what they were saying. Hot tears streamed down his face, he felt a blanket being draped over his shoulders, black hair taking side next to blond. All three of his friends were by his side now, trying to calm his panic the best they could; and it worked. He doesn't know why, doesn't know how, but them being here, being next to him. It was calming, their very presence, their smell. Why on earth he could tell who was who by smell confused him but helped coax him into a calmer state of mind. Archie helped him up, helped him to the bed, Veronica moved the walker, Betty explained to the hospital staff what just happened, and Jughead was once again lying in a hospital bed with those he cared about surrounding him and worried about his well being. It made him feel sick inside.

* * *

**dont be scared to leave a review telling me what you think**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

Sorry for the lack of updates, I just wanted to say I'm going to stop posting to and only post to Archive of Our Own. All the stories will still be up on AO3. It's just easier for me to post on AO3 then on this site, I may end up using this site to post completely different stories in the future, I'm not sure yet.

I will probably going to delete the fics on this site in maybe a few weeks so that everyone gets a chance to read the announcement.


End file.
